Ready Or Not Here I Come
by silentlyspoken2
Summary: So here is a ONE SHOT of the Billy/Jane scene at the end of Episode of 11. Jane asks Billy what he meant by "it's you" and so this is my version of it. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own anything on Jane By Design **

**Hello Everyone! I am so happy to be my first Jane By Design story and I sincerely hope you thoroughly enjoy it. I love Billy and Jane together and so I wrote this a couple weeks ago but, never posted it. So Greetings and Enjoy! **

**Ready Or Not Here I Come **

"That was way too close," Billy said laughing as he climbed onto Jane's bed next to her.

"Yeah I know. All I can keep thinking about is me turning down a job I wasn't even offered. How embarrassing," she said sighing and covering her face with her pillow.

"It wasn't that bad," Billy lied shakily.

Jane gave him a "yeah right" look and he laughed.

"Ok fine it was that bad," he finally said.

"I spotted eight people who cringed."

"Did you count me?" he asked rhetorically and she groaned.

"Ok, fine nine people," she said in defeat and they both laughed just like old times.

Jane placed her head close to Billy as she leaned into him.

"Billy, " she said quietly.

"Yeah Janey," he answered staring at the ceiling.

"I have to ask. Before at the fashion show..." she started and Billy looked away and sighed.

"...when you said 'it's you' what exactly did you mean..." her voice trailed off in anticipation.

Her face was filled with confusion and Billy could feel her stare.

"Jane...you're not ready for this conversation," he said sitting up.

"Ready for what," she questioned sitting up as well.

"Ready for what comes with this conversation."

"How do you know?"

He looked at her.

"You haven't shown me otherwise," he said easily.

She didn't seem like she was ready for what he had to say but, he wouldn't lie to her.

"Billy please. It's been killing me for two months," she pleaded tugging on his arm.

"Ok fine," he said and then faced her looking her straight in the eyes.

"If I told you that the way your eyes sparkle when your excited and the high pitch of your voice when you want to tell me something makes me smile. Or that the way you look when you just wake up in the morning makes me want to run my fingers through your hair or the way that you bite your lip drives me crazy," he said as if he was in actual physical pain.

"If I told you that I think about you all all the time or that I catch myself smiling just thinking of those pearly whites of yours. If I told you that you haunt my dreams and reality and plague my life with so much happiness it shocks the hell out of me sometimes. If It told you that when I said 'it's you' I meant it in the most non platonic way that you could possibly think of. If I told you that I was completely and utterly in love with you Jane could you handle that," he finished with a speechless Jane staring back at him.

"Didn't think so," Billy said flatly and rose to leave.

He got to the door but, then Jane's hand gripped her wrist.

Billy turned and took a breath.

"Jane it's ok, really. I told you that..."

His words were cut off by her lips on his. 'His shock wore off quickly as he kissed her back.

Billy deepened the kiss as his arms wrapped around the waist.

Jane's hands gripped the collar of his jacket before dragging it down his shoulders.

Jane backed him until they reached her bed.

Their kisses became heated and Billy ended up backed into the headboard.

Jane straddled him and pushed for more.

Billy kissed down the side of her neck and she shut her eyes in pleasure.

Jane ran her hands up to his neck and back down his chest over and over again.

She pushed his shirt to the side and kissed his shoulder

"Janey," Billy said trying to protest but, it came out as more of a moan.

"We should...stop," he said in between kisses.

"Should we?: Jane whispered in his ear before biting and sucking on a tender part of his neck.

"Ahh shit Janey. You're making this hard..." his words were caught off when she shifted on his lap, making him stiffen at her contact with his second, much much stupider, brain.

He caught her lips again right when the door opened.

"Jane that was..." Ben's voice trailed off at the sight of his little sister straddling a guy.

They separated rather quickly.

"This is not what I meant when I said you should focus your attention elsewhere Billy," Ben said staying very still.

"Ben we..." Jane started.

Ben cut her off.

"Jane please don't because I'm trying really hard not to reach over and strangle Billy. I'm trying to get the visual of my baby sister mounting a male on her bed out of my head...Billy go back to school now before I kill you," Ben said turning and walking out in shock.

"And this door stays open from now on," he exclaimed and both Jane and Billy smiled.

"Well I should go," Billy said not wanting to.

"Yeah, you should," Jane said with a wicked smile.

She reached up and placed her hand on his neck, kissing him lightly on the lips.

Billy's eyes were kept closed for a moment longer.

"You're going to be the death of me," he said and she laughed.

"Billy get out," Ben yelled from the living room.

Billy just about ran to the window.

"Hey Billy," Jane called out and he halted his advances.

"Yeah Janey," he responded turning around, one foot out the window.

"I love you too," she said smiling.

He smiled back sharing a loving look with her before running for his life so that Ben wouldn't come after him with a shotgun.

**#%%&*%(&*)&)&)U(_*)_&)%&#$%!#$^%&**

**So Hope You Liked! Short And Sweet :) **


End file.
